


27 августа

by naya_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naya_k/pseuds/naya_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на самом деле когда-то давно moody flooder дала мне такую заявку. Но я о ней благополучно забыла, пока не пришло задание на фест. И тогда я решила, что можно ведь выполнить даже по очень конретной заявке! Именно поэтому оно так, как оно есть :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	27 августа

***

Память - забавная штука, а у демонов длинные руки. Даже если человек, в которого они вселились, до этого был карликом. Своего рода таблица умножения в их мире, которую Дин выучил наизусть еще до того, как пошел в первый класс. Монахиня может стать призраком с огромным острым крюком, а демоны способны дотянутся до тебя даже из тела четырехлетнего мальчика.

\- Завтра берем выходной, - вздыхает Сэм, отмечая на карте следующего демона.

\- И в Амстердам, - подмигивает ему Дин.

***

Демон держит Сэма за шкирку и обрабатывает его головой угол тумбочки. Со всех сторон. Обтесывает до нужной формы. То ли голову, то ли тумбочку. Дин высаживает в него всю обойму, а тот только еле вздрагивает от пуль, будто он с ним в дартс играет зубочистками, а не стреляет из Беретты в упор.

\- Сейчас я тебя отмою до бела, сукин сын, - цедит сквозь зубы Дин и поливает его святой водой из канистры.

И тайно мечтает устроить всем демонам освященную сауну.

Он зачитывает слова обряда для изгнания, держа голову Сэма на коленях и перебирая его волосы, слипшиеся от крови.

Демон уходит со свистом спущенного воздушного шарика.

***

Сэм приходит в себя в машине где-то через сто километров. Вздрагивает вдруг всем телом и подается вперед, будто бежать собирается.

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Дин, отрывая взгляд от дороги.

Сэм щурится на него и тянется к голове, которую Дин успел обмотать порванным на лоскуты полотенцем. Они как всегда забыли пополнить запас бинтов в аптечке.

\- Что произошло?

\- Эта тварь решила поиграть твоей головой в регби, а так все как обычно. Демон, чуть святой воды, пара слов на латыни, твоя окровавленная башка - и дело сделано.

\- Демон? – Сэм морщится и ощупывает тюрбан на голове.

\- Сэмми, не пугай меня. Демон из Иллинойса.

\- Я не помню, - Сэм рассматривает Импалу, будто видит ее впервые.

\- Хорошо, а что ты помнишь?

\- Как ты выпил мое пиво?

\- О, это было вчера, - широко улыбается Дин, включая поворотники.

\- О, хорошо, - Сэм возится на сидении, устраиваясь поудобнее, - я посплю еще.

Память - забавная штука. Дин удивляется, как она еще не превратилась в лоскутное одеяло с демонами вместо цветочков.

И этот эпизод все равно вряд ли стоит того, чтобы его помнить.

***

Они останавливаются около отеля посреди ночи. Он выводит шатающегося Сэма, который наваливается на него всем телом, моргая и вздрагивая, как пьяный. Консьерж за стойкой разглядывает их с подозрением.

\- Мой приятель немного перебрал, - подмигивает ему Дин, - всегда говорил, что нечего мешать текилу с пивом, если кишка тонка.

В номере он сваливает Сэма на кровать, стаскивает с него ботинки и укрывает одеялом под подбородок.

\- С завтрашнего дня ты садишься на диету, - объявляет он вслух Сэму, который прерывисто дышит сквозь приоткрытые губы.

Если в этом городе есть бильярд и никто не валяется с отрубленной башкой, Дин даже согласен здесь задержаться.

***

Дин просыпается от того, что Сэм трясет его за плечо со словами:

\- Эй, вставай, твоя очередь идти за завтраком. И, может, объяснишь мне, как мы здесь оказались?

Он садится на постели – мятая футболка скручена на поясе, и осторожно ощупывает съехавшее почти на шею полотенце.

Дин возвращается с пересоленной картошкой фри и двумя стаканчиками холодного кофе. Потому что закусочная, где девушки на роликах развозят между столами заказы, находится в двадцати минутах ходьбы.

Он рассказывает ему весь вчерашний день, забрасывая в рот слипшиеся холодные палочки картошки, а Сэм внимательно слушает. Его пакет стоит на тумбочке нетронутым. Он вертит в руках стаканчик кофе, открывая и закрывая крышку, щелкает пластиком. И тянется к голове, когда Дин рассказывает, что демон успел до него добраться.

\- Значит, я хорошенько получил по башке, да? – спрашивает он, закусив губу.

Дин собирает пустые пакеты и идет к мусорному ведру около двери. Когда он смеется, у него дрожат губы.

\- Поверь, там уже нечего повредить.

Он оборачивается с ровной уверенной улыбкой и подмигивает Сэму, который бросает в него картошкой.

***

Пока Сэм в ванной, Дин просматривает газеты. Потому что это то, чем они всегда занимаются в первый день в новом городе. На всякий случай. Он ставит кончик ручки на дело о пропаже молодой девушки, которая исчезла из собственной квартиры, запертой на все замки, а камеры, установленные в магазине напротив, ничего не показали. Ручка оставляет жирную синюю точку, Дин нажимает еще сильнее и все никак не может решиться обвести.

Сэм выходит из ванной, вытирая полотенцем лицо. Надетая на мокрое тело футболка липнет к животу и плечам.

\- Ну что там? – кивает Сэм на газеты и запускает руку в волосы, ощупывая рану.

Дин сворачивает газеты в трубочку и бросает в мусорку.

\- Ерунда. Для нас ничего, - пожимает плечами он, откладывая ручку. Осторожно и неловко, как непрошенную свидетельницу.

***

На следующее утро Сэм спрашивает его:

\- Дин, объясни мне, как мы здесь оказались? И, кстати, твоя очередь готовить завтрак.

Дин откидывает одеяло и садится на кровати.

\- Ты шутишь?

***

Когда он оставляет Сэма в номере, тот сидит с ноутбуком на коленях, завернувшись в одеяло по пояс.

На улице ярко, солнечно, летняя жара вмиг окутывает его с ног до головы. Дин заворачивает за угол в тень их отеля и останавливается около большого мусорного бака.

Телефон Бобби – четвертый в списке.

\- Бобби? Это Дин, - он прерывает Бобби на слове «здравствуй» и продолжает. - Мне. Нам нужна твоя помощь.

\- Сэм ничего не помнит, - он наклонился к самому баку и поднес трубку так близко, что почти чувствует вкус пластика. И сомнений. - Нет, он помнит, но забывает все на следующий день.

\- Найди книгу, найди шамана, найти чертову бабу-ягу, я не знаю!

\- Понятно.

Писк телефона вычеркивает еще один пункт из его небольшого списка.

***

Он рассказывает все Сэму еще раз. Без подробностей, кратко, выжимая события, как мокрые простыни. Он разглядывает надпись «Lakers» на футболке Сэма, отвечая, что сегодня 27-е августа, они пробыли в этом отеле уже три дня, и каждый день Сэм просыпается с чистой памятью.

Сэм не смотрит на него. Он похож на тяжелоатлета, который поднимает штангу на мировой рекорд, шея напряжена так, что проступают вены.

\- Где здесь ближайшая больница? – наконец спрашивает Сэм.

\- Сэм, мы ведь можем…

Он останавливает его движением руки. Как дирижер, два взмаха - Дин молчит, уставившись ему в грудь.

\- Если я болен, я хочу знать об этом.

Дин благодарен ему за это «если».

***

Он не был в больнице со смерти отца, со своей смерти. С тех пор ничего не изменилось - полупустые коридоры, накрытые ровными выглаженными простынями тележки вдоль стен, окна и капельницы.

Врач просит его подождать снаружи, Сэм неуверенно кивает, прежде чем закрыть дверь. На двери написано «Доктор Мэтьюз, нейрохирург». Напротив него женщина с дочкой. Дочка болтает ногами и увлеченно читает проспекты. На противоположной стене большой плакат о вреде курения с фотографией худой блондинки в халате.

Он успевает прочитать про углеводную диету и пользу антибиотиков, когда врач приглашает его зайти. Сэм как раз надевает майку.

Его ведут в большую комнату на MRI, сканы мозга показывают повреждение. Маленькая точка, которую Дин не видит, даже когда доктор обводит ее лазерной указкой. Мозг Сэма напоминает грецкий орех.

Это называется синдром Корсакова или как-то так, что-то русское, Дин не особенно вслушивается после слов «неоперабельно». Слово, которое напоминает ему о кораблях и парусах, но никак не о том, что Сэм теперь всю жизнь будет жить одним днем.

\- Синдром не изучен, - говорит врач, размахивая лазерной указкой, будто заигравшийся ребенок.

\- Все может пройти в любой момент, - обещает доктор, захлопывая тонкую, только что заведенную медицинскую карту с плотными листами снимков мозга Сэма.

Сэм поджимает губы и кивает, как заведенный. Дин кладет руку ему на спину, прижимая ладонь к позвоночнику, сминая футболку и не в силах разжать пальцы.

***

Он выключает свет. Он ложится в кровать. Накрывается одеялом, жестким, шерстяным, слишком жарким, и слушает, как возится Сэм на соседней. Ноги гудят от бесконечных переходов больницы, а в голове застыли черно-белые дымные снимки головы Сэма.

\- Я не хочу засыпать, - вдруг говорит Сэм. Он так говорил в восемь, когда впервые увидел призрака. Дин тогда залез к нему под одеяло и обнял. И пообещал, что убьет любого, кто подойдет к кровати.

\- Может, это пройдет завтра, - отвечает он и надеется, что это прозвучало не так неуверенно, как ему кажется.

Сэм дышит в темноте, Дин видит его приоткрытый рот, раздутые ноздри и выпирающий кадык.

***

На утро он просыпается раньше Сэма и идет на кухню. В раковине - гора грязной посуды, и он пытается найти хоть одну чистую вилку. Тарелки слиплись донышками, как сиамские близнецы. Он садится на стуле и начинает кружить две чашки, подцепляя ручки указательным пальцем. Когда из комнаты раздается скрип кровати, синяя оказывается как раз со стороны окна.

Сэм потягивается. Дин стоит, прислонившись к косяку, и ждет его первых слов.

\- Дин? – Сэм потирает глаза и садится на кровати.

Немытые волосы даже после сна лежат ровно и ничуть не всклокочены. На футболке - пятно от пиццы.

\- Ладно, так что за демон и куда ехать? Не поверю, что ты сам встал в такую рань, - со вздохом говорит Сэм и наконец оглядывается. – Кстати, где мы вообще?

Дин прикрывается глаза и идет на кухню за кофе. Ставит перед Сэмом синюю кружку с названием мотеля и рассказывает все с самого начала, про демона из Иллинойса, про доктора с лазерной указкой и снимками его головного мозга, про больницу и вчерашний день, который был 27 августа.

Сэм начинает улыбаться примерно с доктора, сначала совсем чуть-чуть, будто Дин только завязку анекдота ему рассказывает, а в конце уже ржет в полный голос.

\- Если я вчера набрался и вел себя, как идиот, так и скажи, нечего повторять мой подвиг, - говорит он, откидывая одеяло и шлепая в ванну.

Когда он выходит – полотенце на плечах, с мокрых волос капает вода, голые ступни оставляют отпечатки на полу – Дин молча открывает перед ним ноутбук и дает сотовый телефон в руки. Сэм только кидает взгляд на даты и тут же звонит в справочную.

Дин уносит чашки на кухню и садится на подоконник. Он слышит, как Сэм разговаривает по телефону, потом стучит по клавиатуре, потом – хлопок крышки ноутбука и скрип кровати, и все замолкает. Он ждет еще несколько минут и заходит в комнату. Сэм сидит на подоконнике и смотрит в окно, в его руках – раскрытая раскладушка телефона.

\- Ну что, я теперь официально псих? – говорит Сэм, не отводя взгляд от окна.

\- Нет, ты теперь официально шибанутый на голову, - усмехается Дин уголками губ. Сэм даже не улыбается, только захлопывает телефон и спрыгивает с подоконника.

\- И что теперь?

Дин пожимает плечами:

\- Ничего. Все, как обычно. Давай завтракать.

***

Днем Сэм просит отвезти его в больницу. Бросает вилку на стол, отодвигает почти полную тарелку и говорит:

\- Отвези меня в больницу.

Дин складывает еще две грязных тарелки в раковину, даже не выбросив остатки еды в мусорку, и берет с тумбочки ключи.

В больнице холодно. В больницах всегда холодно, возможно, из-за длинных пустых коридоров или белых стен, или просто так всегда кажется. Дин ведет Сэма к доктору Мэтьюзу, у каждого кабинета стоят кружком кресла, как в детском саду или на собраниях сообществ анонимов с вредными привычками.

Сэм врывается в кабинет, как только загорается лампочка «Свободно» над дверью, и Дину приходится остановить мужчину в коричневой кепке с журналом подмышкой, который пытается запротестовать, протягивает к Сэму руку и говорит: «Куда без очереди!» Дин кладет ему руку на плечо и усаживает обратно в кресло.

Доктор поднимает взгляд с медицинской карты и кивает на стул перед собой. Дин остается у дверей.

Сэм потирает лоб и молчит.

\- Я так понимаю, ваш брат рассказал вам про ваше состояние.

Сэм медленно и размашисто кивает, будто раскачивается вперед-назад.

\- У вас есть вопросы?

Сэм переводит взгляд с Дина на врача, потом - на плакат с разрезом головного мозга на стенке, на подставку для ручек, на маленький красный фломастер на столе и качает головой.

\- Пойдем, Сэм, - говорит Дин.

Когда Сэм выходит за дверь, он подходит к врачу.

\- Скажите, есть хоть какой-то шанс, что память к нему вернется?

Врач вскидывает на него глаза и поправляет на носу очки.

\- Шансы всегда есть. Как я говорил, синдром не изучен.

\- Хорошо. Я спрошу по-другому. Вернулась ли память хоть к одному человеку?

\- Без операции? Нет.

Дин постукивает кулаком по столу, не в силах развернуться и выйти.

\- Мне очень жаль, молодой человек, но я ничего не могу сделать, - после нескольких минут молчания говорит врач.

\- Да, мне тоже.

Сэм сидит на кресле рядом с дверью, поставив локти на колени и опустив голову так низко, что его волосы почти касаются джинс.

***

Они ужинают в пиццерии на веранде. Уже стемнело, и на столах зажглись маленькие лампочки в виде фонариков. Гирлянда огней, подвешенная к тряпичной крыше, бросает на лицо Сэма синие блики.

\- Одно хорошо, - говорит Сэм, втыкая вилку в кусок пиццы, - я теперь могу каждый день есть вот эту самую пиццу вот в этой самой пиццерии, и даже не буду тебе жаловаться.

\- Если ты заставишь меня каждый день есть эту пиццу, я сам сделаю тебе операцию на мозгах, - отвечает Дин, откусывая большой кусок.

\- Или посмотреть Ультиматум Борна хоть пятьдесят раз.

\- Тебе нравится Борн? – удивляется Дин.

\- Или выиграть в лотерею и забыть об этом на следующий день.

\- О, Сэм, не волнуйся, уж об этом я тебе напомню, будь уверен.

Сэм усмехается, вытирая рот салфеткой.

***

\- Не вози меня завтра в больницу, ладно? – говорит Сэм, когда они выключают свет и ложатся спать.

\- Ладно.

***

Как-то раз в детстве Дин поставил на повтор песню Bad Company “Dirty Boy” на пять часов только чтобы досадить Сэму, который сломал его любимую выкидушку. Теперь Дину кажется, что это все - маленькая месть Сэма ему. Каждый день на повторе, и никто не может найти кнопку «стоп».

Дин записывает в блокнот первые слова, с которыми просыпается Сэм. Это - своего рода маркеры на полях, отмечающие почти одинаковые дни разными цветами. «Ты вчера ел чипсы на моей постели? У меня вся спина в кратерах из-за твоих крошек» - пятое сентября. «Доброе утро» - восьмое сентября. «Дин, вставай» - пятнадцатое сентября. Между ними - чреда серых «Что мы здесь делаем?» - одинаково удивленных, одинаково неуклонных, таких, после которых долго не нужен завтрак, а посуду опять никто не моет.

Они больше не ездят в больницу, хотя каждый день Сэм просит его об этом. Но Дин только поднимается, достает из сумки большую папку и раскладывает перед ним листы с заключением, снимками и исследованиями большим веером и уходит.

***

Дин пытается сказать себе, что ничего не изменилось. Все так, как было пятнадцать лет назад, когда ему приходилось следить, чтобы Сэм надел чистые носки и не забывал стирать трусы. Когда ему казалось, что он знает намного больше Сэма, и можно было важничать и задирать нос, наблюдая, как Сэм пытается разобрать буквы или учится считать. Когда он с чувством полного превосходства выбирал, о чем сегодня рассказать Сэму: где ночуют самолеты или почему им надо постоянно переезжать. Теперь он тоже знает больше, и тоже каждый раз выбирает, что именно ему рассказать.

Они выходят на улицу к вечеру, когда Сэм заканчивает отковыривать краску с подоконника и листать календарь на телефоне. Когда листы из больницы собраны обратно в толстую папку и убраны в рюкзак. Когда постель превратилась в кремовый торт, с одеялом по кругу и подушкой в центре в виде вишенки, оттого, что Сэм провел там около двух часов, тягая простыни и покрывало в разные стороны. Когда Дин уже находил несколько километров от кухни до комнаты, то оставляя его одного, то садясь рядом на краешек кровати, когда Сэм наконец принимает.

Он смотрел на эту улицу каждый день в течение трех месяцев, и будет смотреть еще столько же раз, но каждый вечер он разглядывает ее глазами Сэма, который озирается по сторонам, вскидывая голову на яркие вывески и будки с телефонами, на зеленую деревянную скамейку на остановке, на ларек с воздушными шариками за два квартала от их отеля, на сурового чинного швейцара у двери ресторана, на рекламные плакаты над шоссе, - на место, которое он видит впервые.

Ничего не изменилось. Он так же, как и десять лет назад, задирает голову, чтобы увидеть его улыбку, держится чуть позади, чтобы он не потерялся, и засыпает, только когда слышит его ровное дыхание на соседней кровати.

***

\- Как ты думаешь, Дин, что будет, если не спать? – тихо спрашивает Сэм как-то ночью.

Сэм всегда задает такие вопросы ночью, когда нельзя развернуться или посмотреть в глаза, когда разговариваешь больше с темнотой и можно притвориться, что соседней кровати не существует.

\- Если еще и не есть, то скоро умрешь, - отвечает Дин. У него чешется пятка, он потирает ее другой ногой.

\- Нет, если какое-то время не спать, как думаешь, я буду помнить?

\- Что-то кроме того, что тебе просто необходимо упасть и отрубиться? Думаю, вряд ли.

\- Я не хочу засыпать, - Сэм говорит это в один день из трех. Дин готов поручиться, что в остальные он просто решает это не говорить.

\- Все будет хорошо, - отвечает он так, как отвечал всегда.

Хотя больше всего ему хочется ответить «я тоже».

***

Дин никогда в своей жизни не мог понять двух вещей: выборов президента, потому что это как выбирать между Береттой и Таурусом. По внешности отличаются, по странам изготовления отличаются, а лицензия все равно одна и та же. И счетчиков бензина в машинах. Потому что на Импале он еще километра три мог проехать на пустом баке, а старый Форд Калеба начинал пищать, когда стрелка и близко не была к отметке. Теперь к этим двум прибавилась и третья. Он не понимает, как устроена кнопка переключения в голове у Сэма.

Потому что за три месяца он успел почти привыкнуть к этой плавной рутине, к сидению на подоконниках и чашкам с неменяющимся названием мотеля. Как вдруг однажды Сэм стряхивает папки с кровати одним движением руки и спрашивает:

\- Значит, прошло уже три месяца, да?

Дин пожимает плечами.

\- И ты за все это время не нашел ни одного дела?

\- Если ты не заметил, я был немного занят.

\- Подтирая за мной сопли и раскладывая передо мной медицинские карты? Да уж, заметил.

\- А что я по-твоему должен был делать, заставлять тебя каждый день чистить пистолеты?  
Сэм бросает на Дина взгляд исподлобья и протягивает руку:

\- Дай мне газеты.

\- Сэм.

\- Я говорю, дай мне всю подшивку газет за последние три месяца, и только посмей мне сказать, что ты их не хранишь.

Дин подходит к окну и складывает на груди руки:

\- В последний раз на охоте тебя так шибанули по голове, что ты не помнишь три месяца.

\- О чем я и говорю, - с полуулыбкой смотрит на него Сэм. - Разве может быть еще хуже?

***  
Дин сидит на стуле и наблюдает за Сэмом, перед которым теперь лежат не медицинские карты, не снимки его черепа, а газеты. Все то же, только он не поглядывает на телефон, даже не смотрит в сторону окна, а водит кончиком ручки по строчкам, вздергивает голову, натыкаясь на жирные точки, оставленные еще Дином. Тот ведь тоже читал все эти газеты. А что еще делать, когда Сэм там в комнате приходит к соглашению со своей собственной памятью? Он и читал их, и едва удерживался, чтобы по привычке ничего не отметить. Сэм ловит эти точки краешком глаза, почти интуитивно, и продолжает линию, начинает ее в точке, поставленной Дином, выводит круг и заканчивает в той же точке.

\- Две девушки найдены мертвыми недалеко от города, - наконец поднимает голову Сэм, - никаких шрамов, кроме тонких царапин на запястье, будто они пытались покончить с собой. Смерть наступила в результате потери крови, но ни ножа, ни лезвия, ни предсмертной записки не обнаружено, никто из знакомых никогда не замечал у них суицидальных наклонностей, да и, к тому же, кто будет совершать самоубийство в кустах?

Дин смотрит на него выжидающе.

\- Может быть по нашей части, - продолжает Сэм.

\- А может, провинциальный клуб самоубийц разыгрался.

\- Все равно стоит проверить.

***

Сэм все записывает в ноутбук. Все, что им удается найти в библиотеке, все, что удается скопировать с их архива в интернете или с дисков. Все, что не удается, он тщательно сканирует. Дин только приносит ему новые подшивки и коробки с дисками. Разговор с родственниками и знакомыми Сэм записывает на диктофон, который прячет под курткой.  
Они не узнают ничего нового. Две ученицы старшей школы, друг с другом знакомы не были, учились средне, одна брюнетка, другая блондинка, у одной родители разведены и отец уехал в Нью-Йорк, у другой живут вместе, у первой есть кошка, у второй аллергия на домашних животных, ничего общего, кроме, возможно, пола и возраста.

Перед сном Сэм аккуратно ставит ноутбук на тумбочку и кладет поверх него раскрытую записную книжку с написанным в ней путем к файлу.

Дин впервые думает, что это даже может сработать.

***

Дин просыпается на рассвете, когда дождь барабанит по карнизу и в окно пробиваются слабые солнечные лучи. Сэм еще спит, блокнот с путем до файла так и лежит на тумбочке и выглядит каким-то сувениром, воспоминанием о вчерашнем дне. Серая в клеточку бумага и синие буквы, разделенные обратным слэшем, трижды подчеркнутые.

Сэм лежит на боку, подтянув одну коленку почти к груди и подложив ладонь под щеку. Его губы, чуть потрескавшиеся и полураскрытые, напоминают Дину морскую раковину с отворенными створками. Челка, отросшая уже так, что ее можно заправлять за уши, упала на нос и колышется от его дыхания.

Дин не знает, когда именно стирается его память. Когда он засыпает, когда просыпается или медленно во время сна, секунда за секундой, обратный отчет к самому первому дню? И есть ли шанс, что вот этот спящий сейчас Сэм – это тот самый Сэм, что засыпал вчера, зло взбивая подушку, поправляя в тысячный раз блокнот на тумбочке, отворачивающийся от него к окну?

 

Сэм ворочается, то ли во сне, то ли уже просыпаясь, дышит неровно, чуть фыркая и будто отплевываясь, и Дин подходит к окну и прячется за шторы, не желая и впервые боясь увидеть, как Сэм просыпается.

\- Дин? – хрипло, заспанно спрашивает Сэм. Будто ребенок, потерявшийся в большом супермаркете.

Дин бросает последний взгляд на белое, словно застланное ровной скатертью небо, на мокрые блестящие крыши домов и темный асфальт, и выходит из-за штор в комнату.

\- А еще меня совой называл, - бросает он укоризненно и идет застилать постель.

Сэм моргает, часто-часто моргает, опираясь ладонями на постель по обе стороны от себя и сбрасывая ногами одеяло. В комнате жарко.

***

На этот раз все происходит чуть быстрее, с рывками, вздрагиваниями, резким переворачиванием страниц, Сэм сдувает челку со лба и хмурится, постукивая указательным пальцем по страницам медицинского заключения, разглаживает и без того ровные листы, проводя ладонью по снимкам мозга, по фразам «кратковременная память», и «синдром Корсакова», и «рекомендуется содержание в психиатрической клинике».

\- У нас есть дело, - вдруг говорит Дин. Даже не чтобы отвлечь, а чтобы посмотреть на результат. Изменится ли что-нибудь, может ли он что-то изменить. Это похоже на попытку проломить головой бетонную стену - впрочем, его головой, наверное, ее проломить даже можно. Или на попытку путешествия во времени, когда заводишь двигатель, щелкаешь тумблер и через секунду уже озираешься вокруг, пытаясь определить, там ли ты или еще здесь.

\- Какое дело? – отстраненно спрашивает Сэм, не поднимая глаз. Будто просто реагирует на слова Дина, а не интересуется на самом деле.

\- Охота, - Дин встает, берет с тумбочки блокнот и отдает Сэму, практически впихивает в руку.

\- Я не помню ничего из последних трех месяцев, а ты говоришь мне про охоту? – с усмешкой спрашивает Сэм.

\- Это твоя охота, Сэм, твоя вчерашняя охота.

\- И мне полагается забыть вот это все, - Сэм шлепает ладонью по разложенным листам, - и пойти гоняться за каким-нибудь вампиром или призраком?

\- Ты перечитываешь эти листы каждый день, до полудня смотришь в окно, потом завтракаешь, потом сидишь на кровати с ноутбуком, потом вечером мы идем ужинать, - прикрыв глаза, говорит Дин, вспоминая каждый день, день с одним сюжетом и разными декорациями.

Сэм поднимается с кровати и подходит к окну. Дин уходит на кухню.

***

Все проходит так же быстро и безболезненно, как вырезание аппендицита. Даже почти без осложнений. Через полчаса Сэм заходит на кухню, мельком оглядывает стоящие по центру стола две кружки, посуду в раковине, чайник на плите и приоткрытые жалюзи, веревку от которых вертит в руках Дин.

\- Пойдем, нам нужно поговорить с родственниками и добыть медицинское заключение с результатами вскрытия.

При ближайшем рассмотрении Дин видит едва заметный пост-операционный шрам в тонких сжатых губах и чуть нахмуренных бровях.

***

В медицинском заключении о возможном насилии написано, что обе жертвы были девственницами. Сэм, зачитывая заключение вслух, на этом слове буксует, как застрявший в грязи джип.

\- Девственницами? – переспрашивает он еще раз, вскидывая брови, приоткрывая рот, будто хочет что-то добавить.

\- Да, Сэм, знаешь, такие девушки, которые никогда еще не…

\- Я знаю, что такое девственница, спасибо, - Сэм суживает глаза.

\- И что это нам дает?

\- Мою осведомленность в вопросах секса? – Сэм имеет наглость улыбнуться.

Дин закатывает глаза и отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

\- Не поверишь, Сэм, но на этот раз я говорил об охоте.

Сэм откладывает толстую папку и достает блокнот.

\- Много чего может. Возможно, это просто совпадение.

\- Угу, в шестнадцать лет так много девственниц, что это совпадение никак не является  
шансом одним из ста.

\- Считал? – ухмыляется Сэм.

Дин собирает разбросанные листы в одну большую стопку и стучит ими по столу, чтобы выровнять.

\- Лучше скажи спасибо, что мы узнали это из медицинского заключения.

\- М?

\- Иначе, тебе бы пришлось проверять этот факт лично, - мстительно улыбается Дин, - на девушках.

***

\- Сложно со мной по утрам? – спрашивает Сэм, выключая лампу на тумбочке.

\- Не сложнее, чем было с отцом, когда я приносил ему дневник с двойкой и замечанием, - отвечает Дин, закрывая глаза.

***

Второй раз ехать по той же дороге, конечно, не так интересно, но хотя бы уже знаешь, что поворот налево ведет в тупик. Дин даже не дает ему медицинскую карту.

\- Тебя треснули по голове, ты ничего не помнишь за последние три месяца, но мы поговорим об этом попозже, потому что у нас сейчас много дел.

Сэм только смаргивает пару раз.

\- Хорошо? – напирает Дин.

\- Ну, хорошо, - полувопросительно отвечает Сэм. Вроде, если это хорошо для Дина, то он пока не будет возражать. - Что за дело?

Наверное, решил, что он шутит.

***

Дин отмечает кнопками на карте места, где нашли тела. Они составляют треугольник, одним концом указывающий на город. Сэм раскрыл три книги, положил их друг на друга большим чизбургером с Библией вместо прослойки сыра и оставляет пометки в блокноте, закусывая то кончик ручки, то губу.

\- Это ведьма, - наконец говорит он. Дин как раз решает, не поменять ли одну из кнопок, а то две зеленые и одна красная смотрятся не так эффектно, как все три разного цвета.

\- Кто?

\- Ну, ведьма, колдунья, чаровница, ведунья, - Сэм отодвигает ноутбук и подсаживается поближе к столу. – Смотри.

Он обводит пальцем один из абзацев.

\- Кровь девственниц издавна использовалась в разного рода ритуалах. Ведьмы таким образом пытаются сохранить вечную молодость. А теперь дай карту. Если соединить эти точки дугой и провести окружность…

Сэм чертит несколько прямых линий, а потом проводит циркулем окружность прямо по вставленным Дином кнопкам.

\- ...то мы получим как раз центр. Я думаю, она тут.

Дин переводит взгляд с образовавшегося на карте круга на Сэма и обратно.

\- Погоди, не так быстро. С чего ты взял, что она просто не оттаскивает тела куда-то в лес и не бросает в случайной точке?

\- Ведьма не может сильно отдаляться от своего логова. Во-первых, ее могут заметить, во-вторых, на своей территории она куда сильнее.

\- Хорошо. Допустим, это так. Как мы ее убьем?

\- Сожжем.

***

Когда на следующий день Дин появляется под вечер в разорванной куртке, две дорожки крови из рассеченной брови похожи на боевую раскраску, держась за пробитое плечо и прихрамывая, Сэм стоит у окна спиной к двери. Раскрытый рюкзак валяется на полу голодной собакой с открытой пастью, на кровати - бело-коричневая россыпь страниц. Дин закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней.

\- Сэм.

Сэм поднимает руку, будто хочет взять паузу, остановить Дина, хотя тот все равно молчит. Будто хочет заговорить, но не говорит, только сжимает кулак и опускает руку на подоконник.

\- Сэм, – еще раз начинает Дин.

\- Сколько? – наконец говорит Сэм. Хрипло, сдавленно, почти шепотом. – Нет, не сколько прошло, это я уже подсчитал сам. Три с половиной месяца. Сколько ты не говорил мне?

\- Только сегодня.

Сэм разворачивается почти мгновенно. Дин видит, как он вдыхает, глубоко, будто собирается орать и много говорить. Сэм всегда так делает. Набирает полную грудь воздуха и тараторит потом так, что его не остановишь. Можно только кивать или качать головой, но лучше первое, потому что от несогласия он набирает воздуха еще больше и продолжает.

Но сейчас он молчит. Разглядывает Дина. Почти улыбается, прикусывая губу, и смотрит почему-то на люстру под потолком. Дин тоже на нее смотрит, она пыльная, с красными цветами и трупиками комаров, ничего такого, что стоило бы разглядывать.

\- Ты охотился? – наконец говорит Сэм, подходит к нему и ведет к кровати. Отводит руку, которой Дин зажимал рану на плече, стаскивает с него куртку.

Дин решает не отвечать на этот вопрос. Частью потому, что ответ очевиден, частью потому, что как раз в этот момент Сэм чуть надавливает на руку, и ему приходится стиснуть зубы, чтобы позорно не застонать.

\- Подожди, я найду бинты и перекись, - говорит Сэм и уходит в ванную.

Он возвращается с аптечкой и табуреткой. Ставит табуретку почти вплотную к кровати меж ног Дина и наклоняется над раной. Дин видит только его макушку.  
\- Всего лишь царапина, - говорит Сэм, водя пальцами вокруг раны и присматриваясь.

Дину кажется, что он почти ловит кожей его дыхание, теплое на выдохе, холодящее на вдохе и почти обжигающее, когда касается раны.

\- Это же я нашел того, за кем ты там сегодня охотился, да? – как бы между делом спрашивает он, обрабатывая рану перекисью.

\- Да, - отвечает Дин и выдыхает.

\- Уху.

Дин уверен, Сэм и так знал ответ на этот вопрос. Он просто хотел услышать, как это говорит Дин.

Сэм кидает пропитавшуюся кровью вату на пол и берет следующий тампон.

\- Еще раз промою, и можно будет залепить пластырем. Думаю, зашивать необязательно.  
Его голова находится так близко, что Дин может различить черные совсем корни волос, и кожу, которая кажется неестественно белой, будто ткань, на которую вышивкой нанесены волосы.

\- Значит, ты просто воспользовался тем, что я ничего не помню, и ушел, да? – так же спокойно продолжает Сэм, не повышая голос.

И Дин вспоминает, как, когда он проснулся утром, карта лежала раскрытой на столе, кнопки блестели, а в книгах невозможно было различить ни слова от падающего сквозь занавески света. Сэм лежал, почти полностью завернувшись в одеяла, спиной к окну. И Дин уже почти приготовился, почти достал все эти распечатки и карты, которые сам знал наизусть до последнего слова. Черт, он уже почти мог разгадать ребус «найди выход из лабиринта» по карте мозга Сэма. Но когда Сэм проснулся, моргая и потирая глаза, и сказал: «Дин?», растерянно, неуверенно, слабо, он просто подошел к окну, закрыл все книги, убрал карту в задний карман джинсов и сказал:

\- Мне нужно съездить в автомастерскую. У машины барахлит сцепление. Я скоро вернусь.  
И вышел.

\- Сэм… - начинает Дин и тут же замолкает, резко вдохнув, оттого, что Сэм очень неосторожно проводит ватой по ране.

\- Это твое понятие о заботе такое? – продолжает Сэм, не поднимая глаз, не отрываясь.

\- Если вспомнить, чем закончилась твоя последняя охота, то ты чертовски прав.

Сэм отдирает бумагу от пластыря нарочито резко.

\- Если вспомнить, да? – со смешком повторяет за ним Сэм.

\- Сэм, ты же сам хотел нормальной жизни. Жизни без охоты.

\- Я хоть раз просил тебя спасать меня, Дин? Ты думаешь, мне нравится такая жизнь? Ты думаешь, мне нравится просыпаться с чистой памятью каждое утро? Черт, да я даже и этого не помню! Разве это можно назвать нормальной жизнью?

Дин думает, что их жизнь никогда и не была нормальной. И даже если инвалидность делить по группам, инвалидностью она при этом быть не перестает. А степень тяжести всегда зависит от угла зрения.

Сэм осторожно накладывает пластырь на плечо Дина, встает и подходит к окну. И бросает, не поворачиваясь:

\- Лучше бы ты дал мне умереть спокойно, Дин.

***

Утром его будит Сэм. Склоняется над ним и осторожно касается его плеча, но Дин моментально открывает глаза. Слишком отличается это от обычного утра последних трех с половиной месяцев. Это утро кажется непривычно привычным, будто он вспоминает что-то давно забытое или возвращается в место, где бывал в детстве.

\- Дин, проснись, у тебя повязка вся в крови. Надо сменить тампон и осмотреть рану еще раз.

Дин вздрагивает и отшатывается, насколько позволяет кровать.

\- Сэмми?

Из расшторенного окна бьет яркий солнечный свет, и кажется, что вокруг Сэма ореол. Только лицо от этого в тени, едва можно различить линию губ, и чуть нахмуренный лоб. Сэм кажется огромной проекцией, тенью на стене.

Он ничего не отвечает, только садится рядом с ним на кровать и задирает рукав футболки почти к самой шее.

\- Возможно, все-таки надо будет зашить, - говорит он будто сам себе.

\- Сэм? – Дин садится на кровати так резко, что чуть не впечатывается в Сэма, останавливается совсем близко от его лица, которое теперь отлично видно. Чуть посеревшее, но с утра все кажется серым, даже его белая футболка и простыни под Дином. Чуть осунувшееся, но Дин думает, что это просто потому, что сидит тот в три четверти, в таком ракурсе все лица кажутся уже. Тени под глазами, будто размазавшаяся тушь, но это просто освещение так падает. Чуть припухшие веки и покрасневшие уголки глаз. Будто он плакал, или...

\- Ты что, не спал? – спрашивает Дин, заглядывая в его глаза. Сэм все еще не убрал руку с его плеча, так и держит собранную у шеи футболку, то чуть сжимая, то разжимая пальцы, но не выпуская материю. Он опускает взгляд и улыбается.

\- Зато я все помню.

\- Зато ты все помнишь? – повторяет за ним Дин с шоком и недоумением.

\- Да, Дин. Зато я все помню, - твердо повторяет Сэм, и наконец поднимает на него взгляд.

Это все тот же взгляд, который получил отец, когда Сэм объявил, что едет в Стэнфорд. Это тот взгляд, что получил Дин, когда Сэм развернулся посреди пустого шоссе и ушел искать отца, взгляд, означающий, что Сэм перестает считаться с кем бы то ни было. Особый прищур, две морщинки в уголках, чуть подрагивающие ресницы - Дин уже хорошо выучил этот взгляд. Дин порой называл его «модус терминатора», потому что легче было поднять в гору Импалу, не заводя мотора, чем переубедить Сэма, когда он смотрит на тебя так.

\- Теперь вообще спать не собираешься? – он провожает взглядом Сэма, который идет за новыми бинтами.

Тот только пожимает плечами в ответ.

***

Он не спит. Его кружка оставляет круглые коричневые круги на столах, а ноутбук нагревается так, что Дин чувствует исходящее от него, как от батареи, тепло, даже лежа на кровати. У него появляются маленькие красные точки на глазах, такие, будто кто-то дотронулся до белка кончиком красного маркера. Две на левом и три на правом. У него чуть дрожат руки, но это заметно, только когда он ставит полную кружку с горячим кофе на стол, и немного разливается. Сэм всегда любил, когда кружка налита доверху. Название мотеля, написанное золотыми буквами, почти не видно из-за засохших коричневых капель, обвивающих кружку, будто макраме. И Дин знает, что она липкая, как клейкая лента, но Сэм даже не моет ее, просто насыпает прямо из банки кофе и заливает водой.

***  
Он забывает. По-прежнему забывает. Только теперь Дин наконец знает, как это происходит – резко или медленно. Медленно. Сначала он забывает мелочи, вроде того, куда он положил нож днем, или что у них закончилась зубная паста, или как зовут консьержа. Дин поначалу списывает это на рассеянность, но Сэм забывает и название города, в котором они остановились.

\- Еще раз, как называется этот город? – спрашивает он, закусывая костяшки сжатой в кулак руки и чуть приподымая брови, будто спрашивает, сколько сейчас точно времени и не пропустил ли он Опру по телевизору.

\- Хартфорд, - отвечает Дин, кладя руку ему на плечо.

В конце концов, это не самое важное в мире знание.

***

А иногда он будто бы замирает. Посреди разговора или с чайником в руках, а один раз он замер с зубной щеткой во рту, и зубная паста со слюной текла по его губам и подбородку, капая на футболку, пока Дин не подошел и не потряс его за плечо. Когда он замирает так ни с того ни с сего, Дину даже на минуту кажется, что это выключили мотор у всего мира. Он смотрит на свои руки и пытается пошевелить пальцами, чтобы убедится – все как обычно, все движется, все, кроме Сэма.

Это от недосыпа, или от болезни, или от того, что он пересолил яичницу на завтрак, Дин и не знает наверняка. Впрочем, он не думает, что есть какая-то разница в том, отчего так происходит. Он просто знает, что надо следить, чтобы Сэм не обжегся, или чтобы не упал, или чтобы случайно не порезался, нужно будить его, когда он смотрит на тебя пустым взглядом и выглядит, ей-богу, как какая-то нарисованная сто лет назад картина в музее – с выцветшими красками, чуть потрескавшимся полотном, картина за толстым музейным стеклом.

***

Наверное, он даже не удивляется, когда Сэм вдруг начинает разговаривать с ноутбуком или писать письма на коробках из-под пиццы, или складывать из занавесок оригами. В конце концов, зачем-то Сэм это делает, а Дин никогда не был большим специалистом в вопросах нормы. Эй, парень считает, что оригами из занавесок – новое слово в изобразительном искусстве? Ну так отлично, а я вот не люблю, как у оборотней изо рта воняет. Мало ли кто еще кого сочтет менее нормальным.

Но это Сэм. И Дин никак не может перестать прикасаться к нему. Он кладет руку ему на плечо, чтобы Сэм оторвался от ноутбука, или от книжки, или от чашки, или от бесцельного разглядывания стола и посмотрел на него. И если он отрывается и смотрит, то вроде бы все в порядке. Он проводит по его спине, просто чтобы еще раз увериться, что Сэм здесь, он здесь, все по-прежнему. Он накрывает его ладони своими, чтобы почувствовать тепло, чтобы почувствовать, что тепло по-прежнему есть.

***

А иногда ему кажется, что это иллюзия вроде той, что создавал джин. Только эта создана анти-джином.

***

Под вечер комната будто сжимается. Дину даже кажется иногда, что если долго смотреть на стены, можно заметить, как они плавно съезжаются внутрь. Они с Сэмом передвигаются по кругу. То Сэм у стола, склонив голову на бок, вырезает кончиками ножниц какие-то узоры на старых коробках, а Дин сидит на дальней кровати, рассматривая картинки из книжек про ведьм. То Сэм лежит, засунув одну ногу под одеяло, и подкидывает скрученный из носков мячик, а Дин наблюдает за ним из-за стола. Они и меняются почти мгновенно, как смена караула.

\- Скажи отцу, чтобы собрал завтра микроволновку, - вдруг говорит Сэм. Одна его рука зависла в воздухе на уровне плеч, вторая лежит на груди.

\- Сэм, какой отец?

Сэм смотрит на противоположную стену, не мигая.

\- Который выиграл в бейсбол три биты, - отвечает он, не сводя глаз со стены.

\- Сэм? – настороженно спрашивает Дин.

\- И перчатку с пушистым мячиком.

Дин садится рядом с ним на кровати и осторожно трясет за плечо.

\- Сэм, пожалуйста, очнись. Отец умер. И он никогда не играл в бейсбол.

Сэм медленно поворачивается, так медленно, будто не может вспомнить, как крутить головой. И смотрит на него открыто и удивленно, и немного испуганно. И Дин не может не заметить, как сильно покраснели его глаза, как осунулось лицо, все в порах, будто у подростка, а на ресницах - какой-то желтый налет.

\- Все, Сэм, пора прекращать. Сейчас ты ляжешь спать.

Он пытается опустить его ниже, положить на подушку, но Сэм вдруг вздрагивает всем телом и отшатывается, вскакивая с кровати.

\- Дин, не смей, - почти крик.

\- Сэм, ты понимаешь, что ты уже бредишь?

Сэм отходит к стене и опускает на пол, поджимая колени и утыкаясь в них лицом. У него обгрызенные ногти, а штанины джинсов так задрались, что видно носки, серые, собранные почти у самых ботинок. Дин садится рядом с ним, касаясь его плечом, боясь сделать что-то большее.

\- Сэм, ложись спать, - наконец говорит он. Тихо и осторожно, и так мягко, как может.

\- Зачем? – спрашивает Сэм, и Дин еле-еле слышит его.

\- Потому что думать, что отец играет в бейсбол и собирает между делом микроволновки, настолько тупо, что я уже готов отказаться от нашего родства.

Сэм издает что-то наподобие смешка.

\- Я правда это говорил?

\- Ну что, я выдумывать буду?

Сэм вдруг размыкает руки, обнимавшие колени, и кладет голову ему на плечо, упираясь носом почти в самую шею.

\- Помнишь, как мы играли в звездные войны у Калеба дома? Когда еще отец умотал на два месяца в Мичиган, а Калебу срочно понадобилось уехать, и он оставил нас вдвоем?  
Его губы касаются его плеча, когда он раскрывает рот на каждой букве. Так что Дин и чувствует каждую букву, будто вписанную в его кожу.

\- Сэм, не надо, пожалуйста, - почти просит Дин, прикрывая глаза.

Сэм закидывает руку ему за шею и придвигает еще ближе, полуобнимая, полуудерживая на месте.

\- Мне кажется, я начинаю забывать все, - и Дин ловит его улыбку, переходящую в поцелуй, - или я уже просто не знаю, что я помню, а что выдумываю сам. Но вот то лето, то лето я хорошо помню.  
Он перебирает пальцами где-то в районе затылка Дина, будто играет на пианино или выстукивает какой-то ритм.

\- Ты помнишь? Ты был с метлой, а я с этим пластиковым шлангом от пылесоса. И я был круче, потому что мой меч складывался, - Сэм смеется.

\- А куклу для спарринга мы сделали принцессой Леей, а потом я споткнулся, и ты сказал, что даже кукла лучший джедай, чем я, - Сэм проводит ногтями по его шее, каждым пальцем по отдельности.

\- Сэм, - предостерегающе выдыхает Дин.

\- А потом ты, - Сэм вдруг приподымается и садится ему на бедра, упираясь коленями в стену, и зарывается руками в его волосы, отклоняя голову назад, и говорит в самые губы, - а потом ты меня поцеловал.

У Сэма совершенно сухие губы, и весь рот как будто сухой, по вкусу как пластиковый стаканчик. И Дин от неожиданности даже замирает, почти как Сэм обычно, только кладет руки ему на плечи, не отталкивая, не притягивая, не зная, что делать с жесткой материей толстовки Сэма под пальцами.

Сэм отрывается от него через некоторое время и шепчет:

\- Пожалуйста, Дин.

А Дину только и хочется, что сказать: «Ведь ты забудешь. Ты же, черт возьми, все забудешь. Завтра, послезавтра, через месяц, но забудешь. Тогда хотя бы было честно. Тогда мы помнили оба».

Но Сэм вдруг всхлипывает и почти дергает его на себя, так что Дин даже начинает бояться за свою шею, и целует его снова, открыто и сильно, прикусывая нижнюю губу, выписывая на его небе языком какие-то дикие узоры и не переставая перебирать его волосы, будто хочет сделать ему прическу с начесом.

И Дин притягивает его к себе. Сбирая футболку у пояса, чуть приподымая, прижимает так сильно, что начинает казаться, будто его с двух сторон сдавливают стены, и трудно дышать. И поэтому он дышит через поцелуй, через Сэма, дышит его губами, уже не такими жесткими, а почти нежными, дышит его ртом, вкус которого уже невозможно определить, потому что он давно смешался с его собственным, дышит его языком, и руками, распахивающими рубашку, несмело дотрагивающимися до его груди.

\- Дин, дин, дин, - выдыхает Сэм между поцелуями. И Дин не знает, делает ли он это для того, чтобы напомнить себе, с кем он, или наоборот, чтобы само его имя потеряло смысл.

Сэм проводит рукой по его груди вниз, кладет ладонь на ремень джинсов и замирает. Не спрашивает, не выжидает, но будто готовится. Не допускает и мысли, что Дин может чего-то не позволить. Дин ловит губами пульс на его шее, упирается языком в самую вену и чувствует, как ритм начинает отдавать в его голове, почти звенеть в его ушах. Он слизывает удары языком, и Сэм стонет, чуть ли не дергая его ремень.

Дин не думает во время секса, никогда не думал. Какой смысл пытаться делать два дела одновременно? В каком-то все равно налажаешь. Вот он и не думает, только расстегивает одной рукой пряжку на джинсах Сэма, случайно прищемляя кожу, и Сэм резко со свистом вдыхает и в отместку прикусывает его шею.

Сэм двигается на нем, будто танцует приватный танец в стриптиз-баре, и у Дина голова кругом идет, как на аттракционах в детстве, и каждый раз, когда Сэм опускается, почти вдавливая его в пол, он вцепляется в отвороты его толстовки, чтобы не упасть, хотя и сидит на полу, как влитой.

Они так сильно прижаты друг к другу, что Дин не уверен, поместится ли между ними даже еще один волос, но Сэм умудряется каким-то образом протолкнуть руку и расстегнуть молнию. И когда он обхватывает его член, не полностью, потому что сейчас в его штанах и палец Сэма полностью не поместится, он зажмуривается и так сильно откидывает голову, что ударяется о стенку.

Сэм смеется в самое его ухо, и прикусывает мочку, и очерчивает языком раковину, и дышит тяжело, быстро, нетерпеливо, двигая рукой по его члену. А Дин проводит по его рукам, по спине, по груди, не в силах остановиться, даже не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, собирая на его спине футболку в кулак и отпуская.

А Сэм вдруг замирает на мгновение, и Дину кажется, что это - самая большая несправедливость в его жизни, хуже даже, чем тот раз, когда он снял девушку с четвертым размером груди, а оказалось, что у нее поролоновый лифчик.

\- Господи, Сэм, только не смей засыпать сейчас, - наконец говорит он.

Сэм приподымается чуть-чуть и стаскивает с него штаны.

\- Даже и не думал, - с ноткой веселья в голосе отвечает Сэм.

Сидя без штанов на холодном полу, Дин кажется себе подростком, у которого как раз происходит первый в жизни секс. Кажется, что он, как пленка с запаздывающей звуковой дорожкой, отмечает происходящее только после. Сэм снимает штаны и с себя тоже и садится на него обратно, обхватывая коленями, зарываясь руками в его волосы.

А дальше он перестает понимать и это. Только движения, быстрые, торопливые, резкие, колени Сэма скользкие от пота, но он только прижимается к нему еще сильнее, руки Сэма, обхватывающие их члены, жесткие, шершавые, теплые, губы Сэма на его шее, на щеках, на губах, на плечах и дыхание, стоны, сбивчивый шепот.

***  
Сэм лежит на животе, засунув руки под подушку и уткнувшись в нее лицом. Дин сидит на своей кровати и разглядывает его силуэт, еле различимый в темноте. Футболка задралась чуть выше талии и напоминает перекрученную на поясе змею. Из-под пояса джинсов виднеется полоска белых трусов. Он спит. Или без сознания. Он отрубился, как только Дин донес его до кровати. И лежит теперь так же тихо, так же спокойно, как тогда, когда лежал мертвый.

Руки холодит сквозняк, и он чувствует покалывание в кончиках пальцев. На столе до сих пор лежат книги Сэма и стопка газет. Комната в полумраке напоминает набросок из комикса, два цвета и штрихи, контуры, залитые краской.  
Дин думает, что наконец все закончилось. Завтра Сэм проснется и не вспомнит ничего из последней недели. Ни охоту, ни их разговор после, ни неделю, проведенную без сна, ни эту ночь.

И все будет по-прежнему, пока Сэм вдруг не решит не спать опять.

Дин ставит локти на колени и обхватывает руками голову. Тогда тоже было так, тогда тоже казалось, что ничего нельзя сделать. Но он почему-то был уверен, что пока Сэм находится в той же комнате, пока Сэм в пределах его видимости, он выкрутится, как-нибудь выкрутится.

***  
Дорожные фонари мелькают так быстро, что режет в глазах. Свет от фар кажется шершавым, рваным по краям на пыльной пустой дороге. Он не знает, сколько ему ехать или куда. Это та дорога, на которой стоит отель, а направление он выбрал просто – по принципу «куда стояла лицом Импала». Он только надеется, что это не очень далеко.

Маленькие кустарники по обеим сторонам дороги в темноте напоминают ему надгробия, такие же покосившиеся и такие же плоские, будто вырезанные из картона.

На горизонте небо соединяется с землей одной большой чеширской улыбкой.

На первом же перекрестке он останавливается.

***

Дин не знает, что еще он может предложить, но он всегда был уверен, что у демонов фантазия получше, чем у него. И поэтому он копает землю, которая забивается ему под ногти, маленькие камни царапают пальцы, глина прилипает к рукам.

Он оставляет там маленькую коробку из-под съеденного накануне салата с фотографией и костями, все как положено. И ждет.

Он уверен, что сможет договориться. Черт, он один раз даже уговорил девчонку отсосать ему на рабочем столе ее отца, а уж это чего-то да значит. Он сможет выторговать, заболтать, выменять, в конце концов, только и нужно, что предложить правильную цену. Или согласиться.

***

Он ждет два часа прежде чем понять, что никто не придет.

***

Сэм в его руках одновременно тяжелый и невесомый. Он укладывает его на заднее сидение Импалы, ноги Сэм совсем не помещаются, и ему приходится согнуть их в коленях. Тот так и не проснулся, и теперь Дин только и надеется, что он не проснется, пока они не приедут. Его голова откинута назад, так что кадык выступает и видно мышцы шеи. Он подкладывает ему под голову куртку.

В номере он не задерживается дольше пяти минут. Все распечатки из больницы он выкидывает в мусорку, упаковывает вещи Сэма и свои в большую сумку. Берет со столика ключи и закрывает дверь.

Когда он возвращается к Импале, Сэм по-прежнему спит.

***

\- Мне, пожалуйста, номер 32, - он протягивает кредитку какому-то пацану в бейсболке за стойкой.

\- Именно 32? – удивляется тот.

\- Именно 32. Пожалуйста.

***

Он кладет Сэма на постель, стягивая джинсы и бросая на стоящий рядом стул, и укрывает одеялом. Сумку - под кровать, старые распечатки - на стол у окна, куртку - на вешалку у двери. На кухне создать видимость небольшого беспорядка. Вытащить чашки, поставить на плиту чайник. В ванной кинуть свою зубную щетку на полку под зеркалом, щетку Сэма положить на раковину. Обернуть ноутбук полотенцем и ударить хорошенько рукоятью пистолета, потом поставить на тумбочку рядом с кроватью Сэма.

Все так же, как почти четыре месяца назад.

***

Он говорит Сэму, что им давно стоило взять выходной, и сегодня он не собирается даже и пальцем шевелить в сторону чего-то, что хоть на грамм ненормальнее соседской кошки. А также идти куда-то дальше туалета. А также решать что-то сложнее кроссворда. Сэм смеется и говорит, что, видимо, Дин был пробным ребенком, и потому ума для него родители пожалели.

Он проспал целых два дня. Дин не рассказывает ему об этом - какая разница, если для него теперь любой день 27 августа.

Зато теперь он пьет с ним пиво вечером, играя в шашки, которые Дин выменял у пацана на входе за перочинный ножик. И спокойно ложится спать. А с утра сам идет за завтраком, что, конечно, один из самых больших плюсов его амнезии.

***

Пожалуй, Дин даже может привыкнуть к такой жизни. К кинотеатрам по вечерам, где он приплачивает персоналу, чтобы они крутили старые сеансы, к пиву, которого можно выпить сколько угодно, не думая, что с утра нужно еще тащиться куда-то и вообще садится за руль, к пицце, которая всегда горячая, и к яичнице по утрам.

И даже к Сэму, который улыбается и смеется над анекдотом, который он рассказывает уже в сто сорок пятый, наверное, раз. И к его шуткам, которые тоже не особенно-то меняются и постоянно скатываются на его ум, к его привычке по утрам сначала пить кофе, а только потом чистить зубы, и ведь за столько лет он никогда этого не замечал. К его ровному дыханию, когда он засыпает рядом. Он вдыхает чуть быстрее, чем выдыхает. Наверное, в этом мало смысла, но Дин теперь уверен, что смог бы узнать брата по дыханию. Как в ТВ-играх вроде «найди свою девушку по груди на ощупь» или «определи друга по носу». Так вот, когда Сэм вдыхает, это похоже на приглушенный и очень тихий полувсхлип, а потом идет протяжный выдох. Наверное, лет через двадцать он будет очень громко и заливисто храпеть, Дин, в общем, даже представляет, как. Это ничего, что он вряд ли его услышит когда-нибудь. Уж без храпа Сэма он обойдется прекрасно.

***

А еще Сэм, оказывается, очень любит подмечать совпадения. Вроде повторяющихся цифр на часах, или зажигалки, на которой написано «Лоуренс», или дня рождения какой-то героини из фильма, в один день с Дином. «Сразу видно, что вы родились под одной звездой», - смеется Сэм на одном из сеансов, упершись ногами в кресло из нижнего ряда и заняв своими руками оба подлокотника, - «у нее такие же короткие ноги и такое же огромное самомнение». Этот фильм они смотрели три раза. В другой раз Сэм сказал, что вместе с волосами ей, видимо, выстригли часть мозга, и теперь они с Дином похожи не только прической.

Или, если он читает какую-то книгу, а Дин говорит что-нибудь совершенно левое вроде «На наш карниз насрали голуби», Сэм может ни с того ни с сего воскликнуть: «Вау, а я только что прочитал про голубей».

Дин потом уже вспоминает, что Сэм и раньше так всегда делал, просто раньше было куда больше забот, чем какие-то голуби или 14-14 на часах.

***

Иногда, конечно, Сэму на глаза попадается газета с числом куда более поздним, чем 27 августа, или он вдруг решает поиграть в стрелялку на мобильнике и тоже видит дату. Эти дни Дин про себя называет «Белый шквал». То есть держись за рею, закрывай глаза и пытайся не слететь за борт, а через день буря все равно стихнет.

Таких дней бывает немного.

***

А иногда по вечерам, когда у Сэма все губы в кетчупе от пиццы, масляные пальцы, которыми он оставляет отпечатки на бутылке пива, и в волосах застряли кусочки ананаса, Дин наклоняется и целует его. Совсем легко, только прикасается, слизывая кетчуп и острый перец, и, кажется, все остальные ингредиенты Гавайской пиццы, и у Сэма губы мягкие и скользкие от пива, и он никогда не отстраняется. Ни разу за все те пять дней, когда Дин просто не смог сдержаться.

И иногда он сам не знает, хорошо ли это, что Сэм ничего не помнит, или нет.

Но Сэм улыбается по утрам, и по вечерам, а иногда его просто не заткнуть, особенно если Дин вдруг говорит какую-то глупость, и тогда Дин понимает, что он все сделал правильно.

***

За день до завершения сделки он говорит Сэму, что Бобби просил их срочно приехать, так что пусть отрывает свою задницу от кровати и идет к Импале. Они едут в Вайоминг.

***

А на следующий день, пока Бобби рассказывает Сэму про какого-то демона - Дин даже не уверен, существует ли тот на самом деле - он ходит по комнате и перекладывает свои вещи. Блокноты, ручки, какие-то конверты, коллекцию брелков из разных штатов, пару непонятных цепочек, раскладывает их, создавая видимость порядка.

Когда он выходит в гостиную. Сэм склонился над картой, почти лег на нее.

\- Сэм, можно тебя на пару слов? – бросает он и разворачивается к выходу. И что есть сил пытается не вздрогнуть, когда слышит вой адских псов.

Он останавливается на ступеньках, Сэм стоит в дверях, прислонившись к косяку.

\- Что ты хотел? Мне нужно еще маршрут на завтра вычертить, - нетерпеливо говорит он.

\- У Импалы с тормозами что-то, я сгоняю в автосервис.

\- Окей, - бросает Сэм и поворачивается, собираясь уйти.

\- Сэм?

\- Что? – он смотрит на него с подозрением или с ожиданием, ждет вопроса или очередной подколки, наверное. У него три разреза на джинсах и бирка на футболке с левой стороны, и какая-то белая известка на ботинках.

И Дин просто улыбается ему.

\- Ничего, иди, составляй маршрут. Но если мы завтра заблудимся, я расскажу тебе, кто на самом деле был главным гадом в первой «Миссия Невыполнима».

Они не успели досмотреть этот фильм еще до того, как Сэм стал все забывать.

\- Урод.

\- Сучка.

Сэм наконец уходит в дом, а Дин садится в машину и выезжает за линию города. Бобби потом заберет Импалу.

***

Когда на следующий день Сэм спрашивает Бобби, где Дин, тот отвечает, что Дин поехал по его просьбе за некоторыми ингредиентами для ритуала и будет завтра.

\- Не волнуйся, - говорит Бобби, - Дин, конечно, иногда бывает глупее моего тостера, но он не пропадет.

***

На завтра он ему скажет то же самое.


End file.
